


【快新】“工藤新一没有XX”

by miaooo



Series: DK列车 [6]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 大概是个幼驯染。涉及完全不科学的性别mix：新一上♂下♀（这个freeform我实在找不到该怎么打tag于是放弃）。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我流“跑厕所二人组”解释：新一为了闪避身体秘密被发现而总是跟小伙伴男同学分开时间去厕所，专挑奇怪的时间。斗知道原因之后开始陪他，一方面帮他打掩护另一方面免得男朋友遭遇色狼（）不然我真的会觉得说不通男孩子为啥要一块儿去厕所【没毛病x】

被交往七年的男朋友拉去他家当面脱下裤子的时候黑羽快斗是懵逼的。倒不是说他们没有打着一起学习的名号挤在书桌前互相偷吻到差点擦枪走火，但事实是工藤新一每一次都及时地叫了停。他没有给出具体的什么理由，可能只是保守的家庭观念告知他在他们这个年龄做这种事还为时尚早。快斗无数次只能在夜晚时分躲在被窝里意淫着恋人的果体劳动自己的右手。

一个典型的事例就发生在前一天。新一的手都伸到他后腰的衬衫底下了，但除了接吻之外就是不肯进行到下一步。

但他万万没有想到真实的原因会是这样。

事出非常突然，但他随后想到，就算不是这个原因，任何一个普通人都不会能很轻易地就接受这种事。他坐在新一房间的单人床上，而他站在他面前。对方先是解开裤头直接让裤腰掉下去，生白的双腿就这样第一次全然裸露着呈现在他面前。他注意到工藤穿着白色的三角内裤，样式如他一贯风格的那般朴素但放在男孩子身上有一些微妙的不协调。在他来得及意识到自己眼神直视着的新一的下部有哪里似乎有那么一些不妥时，他在某些时刻显得过于大胆的男朋友已经直接一个顺手，把下身穿着的最后一件蔽体的衣物也揭了下去。

……哎？！

无论怎样也过于——平坦，快斗盯到眼直，却不是通常情况的那种原因。他手指把胖次抻在大腿位置，犹豫了一下，还是弯身把那布片整个脱下来，扔到一边。快斗眨了眨眼，没意识到自己像条鱼一样“O”着嘴巴。他抬眼看向新一，新一有些自暴自弃地抱着手臂跨步站立在原处，脸上的红晕前所未见的显著。

他上身衣服都穿得好好的，好像真的就是为了给快斗看他的身体一般。但最终还是不好意思地撇过头，说：“我大概，跟其他的男孩子不太一样……”

这已经是他自己能解释的极限，工藤新一心想。如果面前这家伙现在此刻直接立即冲出去，他就当这个人没在世界上存在过。他已经下定决心了，他对自己陈述道，不知道该不该后悔做这个决定。

快斗没有那么做，而是拉着他的手让他坐到自己身旁。房间的窗帘有严谨地拉好，房门闭锁好，一切看起来都像是新一邀请他到自己的房间来，做一些也许不那么适合但某种意义上又颇为顺理成章的、发生在两个17岁的高中男生身上的事情。

“你介意解释一下是怎么一回事么？”快斗尽可能保持面色中立地问道。

新一似乎犹豫了一下，想要从他手掌中抽回手，但抉择之下还是任由它搭握在那里。

他叹了口气，流露出快斗很少见到的，不属于那个意气风发的“工藤新一”的神情。他道：“大概就是，‘天生如此’了吧？”

“所以，你其实是个女孩子……？”快斗试探地问道。

新一恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，但似乎早已预见到这个问题，因而并未真的同他置气。

拜托，有一天忽然得知你半个发小的男朋友其实没有XX可能比发现自己女朋友是个大屌萌妹还要惊吓的好么……

“为什么……是这样啦新一？”好奇心要把他逼疯了，而在场的另一人还没有想出合适说辞的样子。

或者仅仅是不好意思？他犹豫的样子真是让人想要就地扑倒他。快斗深深地觉得他选在这样的一个环境里跟他谈起这档子事实在是太不好了，暗示性太强。他没有忽视的一点是即使知道新一的身体有不合常理的地方，他依然还是很想跟他，那个。

快斗咽了一下口水，心道，你这个被爱情冲昏头脑的傻子。

工藤犹犹豫豫地试图开口。他手臂撑在床沿把两腿向前伸直，像个女孩一样不太介意自己在男朋友面前下半身光溜溜。

他盯着前方某个不存在的点，道：“生下来就是这个样子的。不过看起来没有往那个方向发育。”

他说出这些话时无论表情还是语调都已经变得很平稳了。

快斗没说话。其实他只是陷入沉思而已啦，但新一忍不住往身侧偷瞄。并排坐着就是这点不好，想看他的表情又不好意思直接看。

“你为什么没有决定做一个女孩子……？”快斗思索之下，决定以这样的一个问题开口。确实，第一性征有决定性的吧。是因为胸部没有发育吗？还是个头这么高？有些说不通，这些（在他们认识之前就已经）是可以预见的么？

“很小的时候……性别认同为‘男’了吧。”喃喃答道。那时他还不到学龄。

快斗如今是新一家里的常客，但有希子“姐姐”从来没给他看过新一上学前的照片。想必如果他这么说的话，那大概是一个远早于青春期的性别抗争的过程……？

事实上如快斗猜想的一样，几厚本小萝莉的照片被压在书房最深处的纸箱子里，精心锁存。工藤家是有为“儿子”的这件事做过激烈的讨论的。原意是青春期开始前就会带他去做手术、成为一个“真正的”男孩子。但随后做的检查却让医生也震惊了。“他”的乳房没有发育也没有按时地迎来初潮，但除了内里的一套器官的确是女性的样子，外表的生长又完全和同龄的男孩子一样。

除了，他上厕所的时候从来只去单独的隔间。聪明的小男孩没有让别的任何人注意到这一点。

工藤家的父母怀着有些忧郁的心情等到了孩子的15岁，有些迟来的初潮。同四年前被医生告知“即使进行手术也不可能有男性的生育能力、不如试着看做一个女孩子”一样的焦灼感，不过是一种事实的印证罢了。

他仍然可以通过外生殖器的再造，做一个男孩，也可以同时摆脱女孩月经的烦恼。但是他本人不愿意那么做。有希子惊讶又心痛地劝说他没必要为了父母做到那个地步，鼓励他说如果喜欢女孩子就去追求，喜欢男孩子也不用担心。但他只是向母亲询问了生理期的诸多事项，继而宽慰道：“假装成一个正常的男孩子比强令自己变作女生真的是要容易多了”。

半年前他开始吃避孕药顺便稳定月经。

这其中有多少牵扯，快斗必然是不知道的。他主见过头，如今把这秘密交付给他也绝不会征询过爸妈的同意。快斗震惊地望着他，心里同时被不同的几种情绪冲撞着填满。

他回想着新一平坦到透露出肌肉线条的小腹想，这种体脂比率要生育也很困难吧，男孩子的盆底偏窄也可能会有多余的风险……

可是……

他一把把新一拉入怀中，撞了个结实，不顾他的痛呼拒绝放开他。他道：“我很开心。”

新一第一百八十遍问他，你是不是傻了。快斗摇了摇头，道：“感觉这样就又可以多疼你一点了。”他纵容自己傻笑出声。

新一用赤裸的脚后跟敲在他腰侧，力道不小疼得他叫了一句痛。对方骂道：“你可以不要用那东西顶着我说这种话。”

被发现了啊……他忽然有些疑惑新一是怎么了解到男生的生理构造的。也同时地有些嫉妒，他没必要万事通到这种地步。

突然出手把相恋多年的男朋友推倒在他的床上，快斗借着这个姿势把他压在身下，居高临下地看向他。

新一有些意外，道：“干嘛？”

“让我检查一下？”快斗道，“功能什么的……是不是都正常？”他佯作正经的样子说着调笑的话。

新一脸红得说不出话来，一半是气的，一半是被他这般无耻惊的。

通常来讲人们管这叫做羞愤，快斗心想，如果他真的是女孩那并不会有什么难于承认，但身为男孩子的他，无论怎样都真的是， **可爱极了。**

得益于他先前自己把自己的整个下身扒到一丝不挂的地步，快斗摸在他大腿内侧，让他顺从地把腿分开。新一下意识地听从了，咬着唇。他紧张得整个人都不太知道应该如何动作，快斗对他说：“不情愿的话……”被一阵猛烈的摇头打断。

停下来新一也不好意思起来，为自己过于激烈的反应也为有些超过的紧张。但他确实不知道到底应该怎样去表达。

快斗冲他安抚地微笑着，道：“嘘……交给我。”

他感到自己的心猛地跳了一拍，之后却好像全部都释然了。那些不知道寄于何方的无法安顿的感情、那些不敢宣之于口的秘密。那些由“朋友”变质而来的情感和共往此生的约定，在一刹那间都得到了解答。

安稳的解答和安稳的交付。他知道眼前之人是他可以付出真心的托付。他小心地侧着脸，把双手往上举。快斗补满了这个拥抱，给了他更多的爱抚和亲吻。他知道自己的决定不会过早地被证明是错误的。

而那“过早”的期限，他希望是一生。

 

\- Fin. -


	2. 禁果

每到这种时候新一就不知道该做什么。后入的情况，身体被打开的感觉在脑海里太有存在感。他跪趴在床上，喘着气，无所适从。一般快斗也不太讲话，他沉默地在里面抽动。新一能感觉到他胸口的激荡，不会在意他照顾不到自己。

他强撑着转过头，想要看那个人的脸。他看到通红的侧脸，头发颤动着，挡住眼睛。他又扭回头去，难以言明那种，尽管并非脱力，却不知道手脚该往哪儿放的处境究竟是什么。

但今天好像不对劲，他拧紧了眉，在快斗又一次挺身造成一个深入的时刻吐出一口湿热的喘息。好热，热得过头了。他想。几乎是从 **内** 而外地，他恍惚地认为道是自己产生了某种错觉。他以为是快斗从内里将热度传递给他。

……一个意义上来讲又不错。

他的阴道，此刻正被自幼一起长大的同伴深深地占有着。

新一放低肩膀把脸埋在枕头里，允许自己小声地轻吟起来。

不去看，大概能减少几分关于做这样事的羞耻感。他们才……17岁。还是孩子，他无法阻止自己去想这一点。但吃避孕药的人是他自己，他愧疚的同时反复提醒自身。你明明也很想，工藤新一……他对自己说道，不就是因为无法忍受这世上最遥远的思念才告诉他这件事的吗？这和教唆犯有什么区别。

他身体抖了抖，带着小腿轻轻地一抽。快斗安抚地摸在他大腿侧，同时询问他感觉是否还好。他知道自己能支撑到什么程度，沉默地摇了摇头。扒住枕头的时候有些犹豫却制止了自己，快斗的手摸在腿上靠近臀部的位置，非常敏感，但比之于性感带更让他感到痒。

想到这个他又羞赧地，感到脸上涌起一阵热意。自从跟他……之后，新一感觉自己体脂开始重新分布了。不知道是跟着这个甜食爱好者过多地混迹在一起所致还是被他劝得多吃了很多，他体重没有增长却觉得臀部和腿部的质感变圆润了许多。这跟未及年龄的性行为到底有无关系，新一谁都不敢去问。就像他总只挑爸妈都不在的时候跟快斗滚在一起，同时还要压着嗓子呻吟——

“啊、快斗！你……轻点……”

他总不知道该说什么。有时担心自己会不会表现太僵硬。明明……想要拥抱他的想法是那么的强烈。

“哈……”他又叫了一声。手忙脚乱想捂住自己声音，快斗在他颈后吻了一下，告诉他没有人会听见的。

比起新一自身来讲，青年人在他身上得来的长进可谓长足。他们开始在拉着窗帘的房间里度过数个小时，而其中一位当事人常常会忘记时间。

新一猛地想叫他不要动，但他说不出口，或者说，真正泄出的依然是阵阵羞人的呻吟。

慢点，他想，可是仅凭意念的祈望哪里传达得到。快斗碰到他不知道什么地方，新一忽地很想撑起身子。

但快斗压住了他。

“别……别动……”他像从牙缝里挤出这句话，接着吁了一口气。新一被他奸到只想夹紧内里或是往前跑，但那根粗粗的东西插在他最里面还要一直动，甩不开又躲不掉，他忽然迎来一阵剧烈的热意同时不受控制地高声叫出来，内里急剧的抽动让快斗差点晃了神。新一还没明白过来发生了什么，陡然发现明明没有在排尿却有液体从前面尿道的出口溢出来。那热意其实是快感，他的阴道还在激烈地缩动，他顾不上控制只想伸手去挡那些水。

快斗又一次按住了他。他感到他还没有到，甚至变得更粗了。心跳猛地蹦了一下，呜咽的声音紧随其后。

“新一……”他语气里除了疼惜还有一些歉意的感觉，最终却什么也没说。新一被他抓着膝弯翻成仰躺，内里疯狂摩擦的感觉让他每一时刻都发出短促且淫靡的喊声。他屈起手臂想要挡在面前，却忍不住从通红的眼角瞥向那人的脸。鸦色头发的少年脸上有汗水顺着颈侧滑下来。新一抠紧了脚趾，过了那一阵之后已经不再想立刻令他退出去。

快斗帮他把腿盘在身侧，就着他下体抬高的位置接近于自上而下地干他。新一意识到他在有意地碰他里面哪些部位，那种“很热”的感觉伴随着前面涓滴的触感又回来了。他指尖按在少年的身后，从意志里打开身体邀请他的进入。快斗在他喉结上轻啃，他还能有分寸地不留下印痕，新一就不一定。

仰躺在床上的人意识有些朦胧地出气，快斗感觉到他克制着不要夹紧大腿，但还是有些压感，不过尚不至于影响他动作。

“慢点……”新一挣扎着说，他握住了快斗的手臂。

呃，他想，做不到啊，他甚至脑后一阵阵发麻，新一的表情也很快变得受不了，“不要……”他补充道，同时眼见地从眼角溢出点泪花。快斗喘息着伸出舌头去舔他眼角，又再更进一步地感受到他里面濡湿软热到溃不成军。

阻止不了的话何不乖顺一点……“你里面不是这样说的啊……”他回答。

不知道听进去没有，工藤抱着他的脑袋在他面上胡乱地亲吻。他这样叫，忙得过来吗？快斗不在状况的一部分走神一样想道。

救命，新一想说，他说不出来，视线都模糊了。后背想要用力往下抵，实际能做的也仅仅是仰头喘出些无意义的浪叫。他甚至受不了地扭动起身子，被快斗拖着腰部狠狠往里顶又不敢再动。

“快斗，”他叫，好像抓到能救他的绳索，他逮着这个音节又多念了好几遍，直到他再也没有力气继续，他感到内里紧密的抽搐又重复了一次，除了张嘴作“啊”音已经找不到别的处置方式。

他感觉到那种微凉的感觉被倾泄在内里。像一捧泉解了他心中的焦热和渴。

等过去这一阵之后快斗靠在他身边侧躺，两人交合的身体还连接在一起。新一抬起眼睛望向他，眼底干净一片。快斗忍不住又再一次地吻上去，掌心摸了摸他的脸，之后才吻上他软如花瓣一样的嘴唇。


	3. 暖宝宝

“这个……是贴在前面还是后面？”快斗拿着一个略小于手掌大小的白色方片在手里比比划划。

新一闻言望过去，看得一惊。“笨蛋，别那么快拆开啦！”他一把把对方手上的东西抢过来，突然的动作带得下腹也跟着突然地疼痛。

可能他脸上的表情多少也算是透露了身体上的不适，快斗一脸歉意地望着他，顺手把年上的恋人对抱在膝上。

新一不是特别想腾挪身体，于是也没反抗——反正也只是准备出门而已，在家里不会有人在看。

“这个东西是通过空气接触发生缓慢氧化进行放热来的，化学课上讲过的吧！提前拆开就不会有用了……”他一边说着，一边堪称熟练地把那片暖暖贴背后的胶条撕开，贴在了隔着一层里衣的第二件衣服内侧，正对在小腹处的位置。

快斗惊异地看着男朋友把从里到外足有四层之多的衣服一件件拉好，回想了一下自身经历，得出的结论是恐怕除了在襁褓里的时日，都没有穿过这么多件。

“真的很冷么……？”他把新一的右手托在左手掌里，语带诚恳地问道。

新一被他盯得有些不好意思，又不便敷衍，只得说道：“还好……这样子比较舒服……”

快斗似懂非懂地望向他。忽然想起之前这么做的用意，大大咧咧地抱在了新一身后。永远看上去都很凌乱的头发压在对方的上腹部。

“哎你做什么啦快放我下去！”果不其然他会这么说。可快斗带笑的侧脸压在他身前，傻呵呵地叫他的名字。

不是特别能理解男朋友偶尔会对他……犯花痴一样的心思，工藤新一学会容忍突如其来的亲昵举动。反正他只要过一会儿就会好了。

他抄着手臂压在那人的头顶上，表达出微小的置气。

其实快斗也没什么想要抒发的，只是想象间希望以后能代替那个白色的小薄片，用自己的手掌去发挥温暖他身体的功用而已。

虽然是会带给他周期性不适和一定麻烦的器官，但本事可不小。甚至说，十分美妙。快斗有些担心自己这么任性地带他在冷天出门，却又觉得是新一的话也不一定会想要因为这等事窝在家里吧。毕竟是难得的周末呢。

而且爸妈都不在，好像会更开心？小声地在心里补充这一句。

闹了一会儿才出门。走时他难得会检查好包括自己在内的手套帽子有没有戴好。即使是同款也只会被人认为是兄弟，虽然还是不好意思直接用同一条围巾，但长得太像大概也就这点好。

冲到屋外猛吸了一口寒气。“呼、好冷啊！”他大叫一声打了个哆嗦，回过头冲新一笑起来。那人仍是眉眼间挂住的淡淡的笑容。

想必是想说，“可是有你就很暖啊”，之类的吧。快斗心道。

那是不必言说就能感觉到的相守。


End file.
